The Three Kingdoms
by Jedi
Summary: First in a series. Its an AU, with major restructuring. It's set on another planet, in past times, wtih magic as a major part in the lives of everyone. Read on.


The Three Kingdoms  
  
By Jedi-Ohki  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo! Seriously, I don't! Now that that is established, I would like to say that I do own the ideas used in this story, well, at least most of them.  
  
Author's Notes: Hello, I don't really like my Ah! My Goddess/Tenchi Crossover, so I quit on it. Please accept this as an apology. I will finish this, but it will probably be finished sometime in mid to late summer, as I'm busy as hell. Anyway, this story takes place on a planet similar to earth, but still in a medieval era, where magic rules. It revolves mainly around Tenchi and Ryoko. You will notice that Achika, Tenchi's mother, is still alive, and Ayeka is Tenchi's grandma, so their normal relationship is non-existent, which leaves Ayeka with no heartbreak and eliminating Ryoko's biggest competition (she still has Yugi and Sakuya to fight with, thought). Also, notice that Washu is Kagato's wife, Kagato is good, and he is Ryoko's father. Tenchi and Ryoko are both 22, while everyone else is hundreds of years older, thanks to the magic of the world and the race's already extended life span. Tenchi looks like what he does in Haruna's world in Tenchi Forever, except a bit less scruffy (he's a prince, he has to stay well-groomed(). Also, this will be a Tenchi/Ryoko very quickly. Possibly, even in this chapter (if you're lucky). Ryoko is a lot more peaceful because she's not a pirate and she hasn't been through 2000 years of torture. And Tenchi is a bit more bold, because he's been raised as a prince, not a, um…normal person. Soon enough, probably by the third chapter, the action will start. It will be a war between kingdoms, and not a dumb one. That's why this is a Romance/Action/Adventure fic. If you don't like everything, bite me. However, I hope you like it and won't bite me. Again, I'm sorry to readers of my Tenchi/Goddess crossover. Maybe if I get enough reviews of this I will continue it. Maybe…  
  
  
  
Dramatis Personnel:  
  
Tenchi Masaki: Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Jurai and Korida, The Dragon Mage, son of Nobiyuki Masaki and Achika Masaki-Jurai  
  
Ryoko Hakubi: Seventh level Mage, daughter of Washu and Kagato Hakubi  
  
Azusa Jurai: Emperor of Jurai  
  
Misaki Jurai: Empress of Jurai  
  
Funaho Jurai: Empress of Jurai  
  
Yosho Jurai: Prince of Jurai, son of Azusa and Funaho Jurai  
  
Ayeka Jurai: Princess of Jurai, daughter of Azusa and Misaki Jurai  
  
Sasami Jurai: Princess of Jurai, daughter of Azusa and Misaki Jurai  
  
Nobiyuki Masaki: Emperor of the Kingdom of Korida  
  
Achika Masaki-Jurai: Empress of Korida, princess of Jurai, daughter of Yosho and Ayeka Jurai  
  
Kagato Hakubi: Final Mage, Professor at the Royal Jurain Academy  
  
Washu Hakubi: Final Mage, Professor at the Royal Jurain Academy  
  
Yugi Jurai: Duchess of Jurai, Lady of the Province of Corinth  
  
Azaka and Kamidake: Royal Knights of Jurai, Protectors of Tenchi Masaki  
  
Kiyone Makubi: Royal Knight of Jurai, Protector of the Emperor  
  
Mihoshi Kiramatsu: Royal Knight of Jurai, Protector of the Empresses  
  
Hotsuma Teshni: Emperor of the Kingdom of Teshni  
  
Yuzuha Teshni: Empress of Teshni  
  
Sakuya Teshni: Crown Princess of Teshni, daughter of Hotsuma and Yuzuha Teshni  
  
Tsunami: Goddess of Jurai  
  
Tokimi: Goddess of Teshni  
  
Others will be added as the story progresses.  
  
"Tenchi, please wear your best dress robe to the dance. Some very important people will be there," Achika said through the closed door of Tenchi's room.  
  
"Ok, mother. I will be out in a minute," Tenchi replied, pulling his completely red robe over his head. He then proceeded to drape several long gold chains containing a large ruby in the center of each over his neck and put on his favorite rings. 'I hate getting dressed for these dances. This decorative stuff is so dumb.'  
  
Tenchi stepped out of the room to meet his mother and father, Achika and Nobiyuki, who were waiting for him. "Hi, mother, father. Can we just go and get this over with?"  
  
"As quickly as possible," replied Nobiyuki, who looked to be about 25, but was actually somewhere around 400 years old. Achika, who also looked about 25, had her arm linked with Nobiyuki's.  
  
  
  
They started of towards their shuttle, a buggy drawn my magic. They got in, and were greeted by the rest of the royal family, Tenchi's great- grandparents, grandparents, and great-aunt Sasami. Sasami was actually younger than Tenchi by about 7 years. Her vibrant blue hair was cascading down her back in two long tails, and she looked as happy as ever.  
  
"Hello, grandparents and Sasami. How have you been doing?" Tenchi asked graciously. Everyone had been having a fine day, so Tenchi just leaned back in the large coach and relaxed before the ball. 'I wonder who will be there? Dad said a bunch of professors from the university will be there. I wonder if I know any of them?'  
  
  
  
"We're here, your majesties," a well-cultured voice said as the buggy stopped, and the door swung open to reveal a few steps down to the ground. Achika and Nobiyuki went off first, followed by everyone else, and Tenchi descended last. The ballroom they were attending was named "The Jurai Manor." The building was magnificent, over four stories tall, with a giant royal balcony looking out over the Western Mountains. They walked slowly into the ballroom, and a gigantic voice announced, "The Royal Families of Jurai and Korida. Your majesties Azusa, Misaki and Funaho Jurai, Yosho and Ayeka Jurai, Sasami Jurai, Nobiyuki and Achika Masaki, and Crown Prince Tenchi Masaki."  
  
As soon as the press was finished with several quick photo shots (a new invention), they all dispersed into the crowd. Tenchi was looking for the drinks when he accidentally bumped into someone with a large amount of red hair. He turned around quickly, to apologize. "I'm very sorry, miss, I did not mean to bump into you."  
  
"It's ok," the redhead replied. "Hello, my name is Washu Hakubi. I believe you are the Crown Prince, correct?"  
  
"Yes," Tenchi replied. 'Wow, she's beautiful,' he thought, trying not to let his eyes wander on her form. He instead settled them on her face. "So, Miss Hakubi, what do you do?"  
  
"I'm a professor at the Royal University, your highness. I teach physics. My husband here, Kagato, teaches battle magic," she said, pointing to the man standing to her left. Tenchi looked at him, observing his features. He was about 1 inch taller than Tenchi, appeared to be about 30, had light blue hair, and slightly pale skin.  
  
Tenchi extended his hand to Kagato, who shook it. Kagato bowed slightly, and said, "Thank you for meeting us, my Lord."  
  
"Please don't call me that, just call me Tenchi. I hate titles," Tenchi said, putting his hand behind his head. He stood there for a second, and then said, "Well, it's been a pleasure meeting you, but I have to find something to drink. I'll probably see you later." With that, Tenchi departed towards the drinks, and Washu whispered something in Kagato's ear. He smiled, and nodded.  
  
Tenchi finally found the drinks, and poured himself the biggest glass of punch he could get his hands on. He found an empty table and sat down, sipping his punch. In a few seconds, Washu and Kagato found him, and walked out of the crowd, leading someone with cyan hair. Tenchi looked up.  
  
"We thought you might like to meet our daughter, Lord Tenchi," Kagato said, pushing the girl forward gently.  
  
To Tenchi, this seemed a little weird, but he noticed that the girl was also a bit nervous. He got up, extended his hand, and said, "Hello. I'm Prince Tenchi Masaki. You can just call me Tenchi, if you wish."  
  
The girl shook his hand, and replied, "I'm Ryoko Hakubi." They both sat down, Washu winked at Ryoko, and Washu and Kagato faded into the dancers, hand in hand.  
  
Tenchi sat there for a minute, just staring at Ryoko. Luckily, he kept his mouth closed. 'She's soooo…perfect,' Tenchi thought. 'Her eyes are so pretty, with her long eyelashes.' His eyes traveled all over her face, taking in her rectangular ears and spiky cyan hair, which Tenchi thought was magnificent. Her body was also something to look at, but Tenchi tried to stay away from that, he didn't want to give her the wrong idea.  
  
Ryoko was looking back at Tenchi, thinking her own thoughts. 'Why is he staring at me like that? Do I have something on my face?' She dismissed it quickly, because she couldn't feel anything wrong with herself. Then she looked at Tenchi. Judging from how tall he was in his seat, she estimated he was about 3 inches taller than she was. 'He's very handsome. I wonder what he's like?' She thought, absorbing his features.  
  
"So, Miss Hakubi,"  
  
"Ryoko, please," she interrupted.  
  
"Ryoko, would you like to dance?" Tenchi asked, a bit nervously.  
  
"Umm…sure, Prince Tenchi." Ryoko replied, offering her hand.  
  
"Tenchi, just Tenchi," Tenchi said, smiling warmly, making his eyes light up slightly, as he took her hand and lead her onto the dance floor. Slow, romantic music was playing from the band on stage. Tenchi put his arms around Ryoko's waist while Ryoko put hers on his shoulders, and they slowly started swaying to the music. Ryoko was staring into Tenchi's mahogany eyes, seeing her amber ones reflected in his.  
  
Tenchi didn't know what exactly was happening to him, but he was having fun at a ball for the first time in his life. 'Is this what it's like?' Tenchi thought. 'Who believes in love at first sight?' He soon gave up his jumbled thoughts and just danced, gazing into Ryoko's glorious yellow eyes. His grandfather had taught him how to read one's emotions through their eyes, and Ryoko's eyes were offering him a perfectly clear picture of her inner feelings. 'She's feeling the same way I am,' Tenchi thought, happily.  
  
Ryoko was completely lost in Tenchi's eyes. She could feel her emotions running rampant in her body, and she couldn't even describe it. 'What am I feeling? This is…what mom described when she first saw dad…' Ryoko stared at Tenchi's face, seeing the candle lights in the ball room illuminate his features. His ravenwing-black hair was a bit long, as was normal with royalty, part coming down in two long bangs on the sides of his face. Ryoko could feel the masculinity of his body even through his long robe and many necklaces.  
  
Ryoko looked into Tenchi's mahogany eyes, he looked back into her amber ones, and something clicked. 'She's an angel,' Tenchi thought, bending down a bit, hoping to claim her lips. Ryoko surrendered to her own inner desires and raised up a bit on her toes, capturing Tenchi's lips. Tenchi responded by wrapping his arms more tightly around her, deepening the kiss. Emotions ran uncontrolled through both of their bodies, intensifying the kiss.  
  
Slowly, Ryoko pulled out of the kiss against her will. "I'm sorry, Lord Tenchi. I…I…I didn't really mean to…" She trailed off as Tenchi bent down and kissed her again, hoping she would give in. She did, melting into his warm embrace, giving herself to the kiss. When they broke off this time, it was Tenchi's turn to talk.  
  
"Can we find a table, Ryoko? I need to sit down."  
  
Ryoko didn't really know what to do, she was still a bit hazy from the kiss, so she just muttered sure, and allowed Tenchi to lead her away from the dance floor. They quickly found a table near the corner of the large room, and Tenchi had a waitor get them some drinks and food. Tenchi looked at Ryoko, who was currently looking at the table cloth with interest. "Ryoko? Are you okay?" Tenchi asked with concern in his tone.  
  
"Umm….I'm not really too sure. I've, uh…never done something like that before," Ryoko confessed, looking down.  
  
Tenchi sat there for a second, composing a reply to her statement. "Neither have I, Ryoko. Neither have I. If you would permit me, I would like to ask you a question," Tenchi asked, looking at her.  
  
"Umm…sure."  
  
"You don't have to answer, but why did you kiss me?" Tenchi asked, hoping she would answer.  
  
"Umm…." Ryoko pondered it in her head. He was certainly handsome, he seemed kind and caring, but she knew she had no chance with a prince. She was just the daughter of two professors, even if they were famous. "Well…Tenchi, to tell you the truth, I've just never felt the same way before," she quickly said, looking at the marble tabletop.  
  
Tenchi sat there for a minute, and upon hearing his silence, Ryoko went on. "I know you're a prince and all, but…you just seemed really…really…nice," she said, not being able to think of the correct adjective.  
  
"Ah…" Tenchi could respond to this. He had asked his dad what relationships were allowed to a prince, and he had liked the answer. "Does being a prince really matter? My father, Nobiyuki, has informed me that I am permitted to have a relationship with anyone. Royalty is not required, only preferred. No one can stop me from choosing someone who is not of a royal family."  
  
Ryoko sat for a second, looking at Tenchi in disbelief. 'Is he implying something?' she thought, slightly confused. Tenchi spoke up again. "To tell you the truth, I was feeling the same way you described, Ryoko. That's why I kissed you. It just felt…right." He took her hand, and asked, "Would you like to go to the balcony?"  
  
Ryoko, who had never been to the balcony, because it was reserved for royalty, nodded quickly. She heard Tenchi mutter something quickly, and they disappeared straight, reappearing on the balcony. "Wow," Ryoko said, looking off the balcony, her eyes traveling over the magnificent nighttime landscape.  
  
"Jurai does look quite nice during the night, but…I like Korida a bit more," Tenchi said. "Something about it just feels…perfect." He looked over at Ryoko, who was still holding his hand with a smile on her face. 'She's so beautiful,' Tenchi thought. "So, Ryoko, what do you do, anyway?"  
  
"Umm, I'm a mage in training. Seventh level right now, but I'm working on it," Ryoko responded, turning her head away from the mountainous landscape to look at Tenchi. "I hope to be a professor at the University, just like mom and dad."  
  
"That sounds like a good plan," Tenchi said.  
  
"Tenchi! We must be going now!"  
  
"Ok, Kamidake, I'll be there in a minute," Tenchi replied to his guard. "Ryoko, I've had the best time with you tonight. Would you consider giving me your address, so I may possibly find you again?"  
  
"Of course," Ryoko said, extremely ecstatic from his comment. Tenchi brought out a small piece of parchment and a charcoal stick from his robe, and handed it to her. She scribbled down her address, and handed it to him. He pocketed it, looking up again. She looked at him hopefully.  
  
Tenchi took the hint, and reached around her waist, pressing his lips gently to hers. Ryoko melted into the kiss, feeling slightly week, and she was thankful that Tenchi's arm around her waist kept her standing. All too soon, it was over. Tenchi broke it off, and asked hopefully, "Are you free tomorrow? I could show you around the palace gardens."  
  
"Yes, I'm completely free," Ryoko answered. "You can come by at anytime." She smiled at him, holding his hand again.  
  
"Tenchi, hurry up!"  
  
"Alright, Azaka, I'm coming," Tenchi replied. "Well, see you tomorrow," he said to Ryoko, before vanishing, reappearing to Kamidake's right, surprising him a bit.  
  
"Let's go, Lord Tenchi," Kamidake said, leading him out the door."  
  
  
  
Ryoko walked down from the balcony, and was immediately greeted by her parents. "How'd it go, sweetie?" Washu asked.  
  
"Perfect, mom. It was perfect. Thanks," Ryoko replied, hugging her mom and dad. "Can we go now? I'll need some sleep, he's going to pick me up tomorrow to go see the Royal Gardens."  
  
"Wow," Kagato said. "You seem to have hit it on the dot."  
  
"Let's go," Washu said, opening a large black whole, which they all stepped in, transporting to home.  
  
  
  
Tenchi walked back to the carriage, getting in and sitting down in a corner. Nobiyuki sat down next to him, with Achika next to Nobiyuki. "How'd it go son, meet any nice girls?" Nobiyuki asked, half kidding.  
  
"I'd say I met one very nice girl," Tenchi replied, surprising Nobiyuki a bit. "I'm gonna pick her up tomorrow to take a stroll around the palace gardens."  
  
"Well, Tenchi, good luck," Nobiyuki said, smiling widely, concealing his true feelings. 'It will be very hard on Tenchi if he is forced to marry a princess from the Teshni Kingdom, especially if he has his heart set on someone else. I hope for Azusa's sake he doesn't force Tenchi to marry. Grandfather would not be in very good shape if Tenchi were to be angered.'  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
A/N: I'm planning on finishing the next chapter ASAP, but it might take a while, I've got a shit-load of stuff to do. Yes, I know the title is a rip off of Romance of the Three Kingdoms, so don't bother telling me. With the mage ranking system, higher numbers are better, with a 10th level being called a Final Mage. You will see why Tenchi is called the Dragon Mage in the next two installments, most likely. Hope you love it.  
  
Jedi-Ohki (JediGotenks@juno.com) 


End file.
